


Единственная реальность

by lee_andrews



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Одержимость, кусание, насилие типичное для канона, от врагов к любовникам, первый поцелуй, пост-канон, упоминание Итачи, упоминание галлюцинаций, упоминание канонной смерти персонажа, упоминание ранений, эйблистская лексика со стороны кисаме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews
Summary: – Ха, ты допустил фатальную ошибку! Я бросаю тебя на землю и заключаю в Смертельный Захват Алой Черепахи! Ты не сможешь больше ничего сделать.В глазах Зверя была неподдельная гордость, но Кисаме только и смог разразиться хохотом. Конечно же, он был раздражен и зол оттого, что так легко попался в ловушку, но абсурдное название техники словно смягчило его отрицательные эмоции.– Смертельный Захват Алой Черепахи? Серьезно? Да ты только что выдумал несуществующую технику, чтобы обмануть меня!______________________События происходят после канона "Наруто", история Кисаме пошла немного в другом направлении.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Maitou Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Единственная реальность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736848) by [lee_andrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews). 



> Спойлеры о Кисаме и Гае, Акацуки и конце Четвертой Мировой Войны Шиноби.

Самехада всегда была своевольна. Однако даже Кисаме не ожидал быть воскрешенным своим мечом, спустя годы после окончания войны. Кумогакуре вернула клинок деревне Скрытого Тумана в знак мира, однако Самехада, видимо, не приняла никого в Киригакуре в качестве владельца. И вот в один прекрасный день Кисаме вновь обрел сознание, перерождаясь в теле очередного не способного укротить легендарный меч слабака, ломая его кости и плоть и собирая их вновь в единое, новое целое с помощью остатков своей крови и чакры, сохранившихся внутри Самехады. Специфический опыт, ничего не скажешь, но еще более странным было очнуться вновь отступником, в незнакомом мире, не имея никакого пристанища и смысла существовать. Кисаме почти всерьез задумался о том, чтобы просто напасть на какую-нибудь деревню шиноби в одиночку и сразиться там со всеми, кто попадется под руку. Однако Самехада не хотела убивать случайных, никому не нужных ниндзя. И, если честно, Кисаме тоже этого не хотел: он жаждал лишь одной-единственной битвы.

Вот только за то время, что он бродил по свету, прячась в тени и собирая информацию, Кисаме узнал, что даже в этом желании ему было отказано – в тот день далеко в прошлом, когда Зеленый Зверь Конохи сорвался с небес, как падающая звезда. Если бы Учиха Мадара все еще был жив, Кисаме бы разорвал его за это живьем. Зверь был врагом _Кисаме_ и должен был открыть все свои проклятые Врата для того, чтобы попытаться убить _его_ и никого больше. Сила, которая смогла поразить того, кто считал себя богом… Кисаме представлял, каково было бы сразиться с чем-то подобным, и это было настолько волнительно, что тот факт, что этого никогда не случится, приводил Кисаме в ярость.

Вот уже несколько лет его мысли крутились вокруг этой битвы, которой было не суждено сбыться. Медленно, но верно Кисаме становился одержим этими фантазиями – он решил, что должен увидеть Зверя своими глазами. Того считали легендой среди шиноби, но с каждой страной, которую Кисаме посещал, с каждой трактирной байкой, которую он слышал, события того дня становились все более и более приукрашенными, и Кисаме даже и не знал, чему верить. Однако он твердо решил: если Зверь действительно превратился в бесполезную развалину, он убьет его своими руками. Зеленый Зверь Конохи, который больше не мог сражаться, – это глубокое оскорбление: и для него самого, и для Кисаме. И все же это была не единственная причина, по которой Кисаме хотел найти своего врага. Все, кто были в Акацуки, погибли, а больше ни на кого в этом мире Кисаме рассчитывать не мог, и с этим осознанием к нему вернулось давно забытое чувство: желание найти свое место в мире. А ведь мир теперь был таким странным, и никакие узы не связывали Кисаме в нем с кем-то еще, кроме Зеленого Зверя Конохи. Их связь была основана на противостоянии на войне, честном и таком понятном. В отличие от этого нового мира, где бывшие враги пытались стать друзьями. О, этот мир точно так же должен был быть полон лжи, как и предыдущий: только теперь ее прятали за закрытыми дверями, в секретных мыслях, которые не доверяли никому, или же на виду у всех, щедро прикрывая улыбками и согласием. Потому что никто – _никто_ – не мог так быстро забыть десятилетия конфликтов и войн. Но Зверь никогда бы не стал так врать: ни себе, ни Кисаме, ни кому-либо еще, и Кисаме жаждал этой честности как глотка свежего воздуха.

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем он смог выследить… своего врага? свою добычу? свою судьбу?.. Зверь путешествовал в одиночку и остановился на ночь в дешевом трактире в совершеннейшей глуши. Когда в доме везде погас свет, Кисаме, наконец, решился пробраться в комнату к своему врагу, старательно избегая яркой полосы лунного света на полу, медленно подбираясь к казавшемуся спящим мужчине в большом кресле. И вдруг Кисаме резко прыгнул на него, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, сжимая плечи железной хваткой, которая просто обязана была разбудить спящего.

– Ты вспомнишь мое имя, или я убью тебя прямо здесь и сейчас, – прошипел Кисаме в ухо, спрятанное за прямыми черными прядями.

– Такое поведение недостойно тебя, Хошигаки Кисаме, – раздался неожиданно спокойный и серьезный ответ. – К тому же, тебе не удастся убить меня, если я убью тебя первым.

Запоздало, Кисаме заметил давление кончика куная в области ребер, несильное, но все же весьма и весьма угрожающее. Он рассмеялся и отпустил своего противника, а после и вовсе отступил на пару шагов назад. Зверь не совершил ни одного телодвижения в его сторону: в конце концов, кунай в печень – это совсем не его стиль.

– Для того, кто называет себя мастером тайдзюцу, ты слишком быстро прибегаешь к помощи клинков, – ухмыльнулся Кисаме.

– Клинки – это просто инструменты. Я использую нунчаки, использую коляску, так почему бы и не клинки? Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы пользоваться инструментами для того, чтобы полностью раскрыть свой потенциал.

Кисаме показалось, будто он заметил, как рука его собеседника дернулась, словно тот хотел поднять большой палец вверх, но внезапно вспомнил, _с кем_ он разговаривал.

– Так значит, это правда? – взгляд Кисаме скользнул к правой ноге Зверя. Гипс казался сделанным из серебра в лунном свете. – Твои травмы? Коляска? Три раза мы сходились в схватке до этого дня, Зверь, но мы больше не можем продолжать этот бой.

– Наш бой окончен, и уже давно, – последовал ответ, все такой же безмятежно спокойный. – Ты умер, а я поклялся запомнить твое имя навсегда.

– Ну допустим я умер. Но ведь это не ты убил меня. Не ты одержал победу надо мной. Точно так же, как и Учиха Мадара не одержал победы над тобой. Если бы у тебя была возможность сразиться с ним снова – признайся – ты бы бросился в этот бой без малейших раздумий.

Благородный Зеленый Зверь Конохи задумался над этим высказыванием на какое-то время, словно ему это раньше никогда не приходило в голову, пока Кисаме стоял и терпеливо ждал ответа.

– Да, бросился бы, – признался мужчина. – Но не ради геройства или острых ощущений. Мадара – тот, каким он был – являлся угрозой всему нашему миру и людям, которых я хочу защитить. Я бы вернулся из загробной жизни, чтобы сразиться с ним, если б мог.

Кисаме отреагировал на это скептическим смешком, пусть даже он и знал, что услышал сейчас чистую правду.

– Не все такие благородные, как ты, Зверь. Кое-кто из нас живет ради сражений, и смерть не освобождает нас от предписанной судьбы.

– Да какая ж это судьба, если ты сам меня нашел! – возмутился Зверь, но ненадолго: казалось, он вспомнил что-то особенное, что заставило его покачать головой с легкой улыбкой на губах. – А знаешь, что: не обращай внимания. Судьба… сложная штука.

– Я погляжу, у тебя до сих пор трудности с пониманием «сложных штук», – насмешливо сказал Кисаме. – Ты даже еще не спросил меня, как я выжил.

– Нет, не спросил.

Кисаме ждал продолжения предложения, каких-то объяснений. Он не мог поверить, что такой опытный шиноби, как его противник, просто проигнорирует возможность получить ценные сведения. В конце концов, Зверь вздохнул, смущенно потер лоб, взлохматив свою челку, и добавил:

– Может быть, все это лишь иллюзия, и тебя здесь нет. Иногда мне снятся странные, но очень живые сны, и мне бывает сложно отделить их от реальности. Возможно, это тоже вызвано открытием всех Восьми Врат. Никто не может знать.

– Уверяю тебя, все происходящее сейчас абсолютно реально. Реальность ситуации заключается в том, что ты теперь старая, никому не нужная рухлядь и что мы никогда больше не сразимся.

После этих слов Кисаме резко развернулся и пошел к выходу. Самехада за его спиной грустила по Зеленому Зверю Конохи – Кисаме узнал это чувство – словно отлив, который оставляет за собой голый берег и серо-коричневый ил, но он не до конца понимал, что же испытывал он сам. Разочарование? Злость? Жалость? Нет, точно не жалость. Он только что назвал Зверя старой, никому не нужной рухлядью, но, если говорить начистоту, тот таким совсем не казался, скорее, всего лишь немного потрепанным.

Вдруг Кисаме услышал позади себя шорох покрывала и резкий вдох, в котором угадывалась плохо прикрытая боль, а затем громкий голос воскликнул:

– Я думал, что ты уже запомнил, что не стоит меня недооценивать! В твоей стойке как минимум три слабых места, и я бы мог прямо сейчас броситься на тебя и нацелиться ногой прямо тебе в незащищенную голову.

Кисаме медленно обернулся, улыбка на его лице была самым что ни на есть опасным акульим оскалом. Его оппонент был готов обороняться, непоколебимый, как скала, даже несмотря на то, что он стоял на одной ноге – легендарная боевая стойка, как всегда, провоцировала противника напасть первым – черные глаза горели решительным огнем в темноте комнаты, и Кисаме почувствовал легкое головокружение. Именно этого он хотел: этого безумного кипения крови, безудержной энергии, круговорота безусловной силы – и ничего иного лишнего.

– Да неужели? Я заблокирую этот удар левой рукой, а правой выхвачу Самехаду из-за спины, пока ты все еще в воздухе, – Кисаме сделал шаг по направлению к Зверю, который внимательно наблюдал за ним, не двигаясь с места.

– Тогда я оттолкнусь от твоего блока, чтобы сделать сальто назад и занять оборонительную позицию.

Они продолжили сражаться на словах – с каждым ударом Кисаме подходил все ближе и ближе и к своему противнику. Весь окружающий мир исчез для него, расплавился в огне черных глаз Зверя, которые завораживали, не отпускали, манили сократить расстояние между ними еще и еще. Схватка становилась все динамичнее и горячее, они быстро нашли подходящий ритм, им не нужно было долго задумываться над следующим ходом, этот танец был у них в крови. Но тут Зверь объявил один очень хитрый захват, чтобы заставить Кисаме выронить меч. Захват, который он в своем нынешнем состоянии никак не смог бы выполнить, – и эта мысль внезапно вернула Кисаме к реальности: темная комната с полосой лунного света на полу снова стала материальна. Кисаме внимательно смотрел в глаза своего противника, но они не выражали ничего, кроме решительности. Зачем Зверь сделал это? Он был не из тех, кто обманывали самих себя или преувеличивали свои способности: и раньше, и сейчас он точно знал свой предел, чтобы постараться его преодолеть. Возможно, он все же скучал по возможности сражаться, как раньше: используя каждое движение, как взмах кисти, чтобы являть миру штрих за штрихом свой уникальный образ благородного воина, одного из лучших, без тени высокомерия или хвастовства, потому что имел на это полное право. Конечно, это не мешало ему раздражать Кисаме своей манерой до зубного скрежета, но иметь такого врага было лестно – шиноби, который никогда не убьет товарища.

Пауза затянулась, а Зверь все так же пристально наблюдал за Кисаме, терпеливо ожидая его реакции. Значит, его последние слова были нарочными – он предлагал Кисаме именно то, что тот хотел: шанс сразиться еще раз в полную силу, пусть даже это была лишь иллюзия. Потому что реальность…

«Реальность определяется тем, что люди считают правильным и верным, Кисаме, – этот давний разговор с Итачи Кисаме помнил очень хорошо. – Однако правильное и верное — это не более, чем расплывчатые понятия. Их реальность может оказаться лишь иллюзией».

От этого воспоминания из такого далекого ныне прошлого у Кисаме на душе немного потеплело. Он действительно скучал по своему напарнику, его проницательности и уверенности. Что бы сказал Итачи о той ситуации, в которой сейчас оказался Кисаме? Уверил бы его, что бой настоящий уже потому, что заставляет сердца оппонентов биться чаще и зажигает в их душах ярчайший огонь решительности и жажды победы? Кисаме вспомнил, как сильно его захватило происходящее – этот бой _был_ настоящим. Это была их со Зверем реальность. Единственная реальность, которая имела смысл для Кисаме в этом чужом мире. И он не собирался ее отпускать – от жадности ли, или для того, чтобы заполнить пустоту в собственном сердце, не имело значения.

– Мои поздравления, Зверь, ты добился того, чтобы я уронил Самехаду. Но не думай, что ты победил, потому что я ударю тебя по носу лбом.

Ответом на это стала широкая улыбка его противника, та самая, которая навевала воспоминания о старых-добрых временах, когда они первый раз сошлись в поединке, и, глядя на нее, Кисаме не мог не ухмыльнуться сам. Он остановился примерно в двух шагах от Зверя, и в таком положении они продолжили свою словесную битву. От напряжения воздух в комнате казался горячим, дышать становилось все труднее и труднее. Самехада привычно бушевала и жаждала чужой чакры, стук двух воинственных сердец казался оглушительным, а Кисаме практически мог почувствовать знакомый вкус крови у себя на языке. В первый раз со времени своего возрождения он чувствовал себя по-настоящему _живым_.

– Ха, ты допустил фатальную ошибку! Я бросаю тебя на землю и заключаю в Смертельный Захват Алой Черепахи! Ты не сможешь больше ничего сделать.

В глазах Зверя была неподдельная гордость, но Кисаме только и смог разразиться хохотом. Конечно же, он был раздражен и зол оттого, что так легко попался в ловушку, но абсурдное название техники словно смягчило его отрицательные эмоции.

– Смертельный Захват Алой Черепахи? Серьезно? Да ты только что выдумал несуществующую технику, чтобы обмануть меня!

– Я?! Да никогда! – глаза Благородного Зеленого Зверя Конохи округлились от шока в ответ на подобные обвинения. – Я тебе докажу! Позже я объясню тебе всю эту технику до малейших деталей! Сейчас важно лишь то, что ты больше ничего не можешь сделать.

Словно повинуясь какой-то невидимой силе, Кисаме сделал пару шагов вперед, чтобы подойти к своему противнику вплотную. Он склонил голову так, чтобы его глаза были на одном уровне с глазами Зверя, и заявил, глядя на свое в них отражение:

– Я могу сделать _это_.

А затем он поцеловал своего врага, свою судьбу, свою единственную реальность.

Зверь ответил на поцелуй сразу же. Это была кульминация их битвы: страстная, мощная, манящая и ожесточенная. В поцелуе не было совершенно ничего нежного, напротив, в ход шли даже зубы, кусавшие губы противника практически до крови. Руки Кисаме с силой тянули Зверя за блестящие черные волосы, а тот, в свою очередь, крепко вцепился ему в плечи: то ли потому, что начал терять равновесие, то ли потому, что хотел разделить с Кисаме ту боль, которую он теперь всегда чувствовал в своей правой ноге.

Поцелуй длился, казалось, вечность, однако в конце концов они отодвинулись друг от друга, судорожно вдыхая воздух, которого обоим так не хватало еще секунду назад. А затем легендарный шиноби, сражавшийся один на один с Учихой Мадарой, _обиженно надулся_.

– Ты не смог бы сделать это, находясь в Смертельном Захвате Алой Черепахи! Победа все равно за мной!

Кисаме только усмехнулся в ответ, а затем нарочито медленно облизал свои губы, с удовлетворением наблюдая за тем, как на щеках его противника проступал румянец.

– В следующий раз я заставлю тебя открыть для меня Врата, Зверь, – произнес Кисаме елейным голосом.

– В следующий раз я заставлю тебя назвать меня по имени, Хошигаки Кисаме, – Майто Гай серьезно нахмурил свои выдающиеся брови, абсолютно не впечатленный только что высказанной угрозой.

Кисаме толкнул своего противника обратно в кресло, но тот сразу же потянул его вниз за собой. В этот раз зубы кусали до крови, но мужчинам это нисколько не мешало.


End file.
